


Forever Yours

by curlyremus



Series: Years of Wolfstar's Life [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Some Swearing, some snogging, that's really about all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyremus/pseuds/curlyremus
Summary: Remus cooks Sirius dinner which is quickly forgotten about.





	Forever Yours

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this quickly and didn't really edit it, so its probably bad.

Sirius walked into the flat he shared with his boyfriend and friends, he dropped his bag at the front door. He found it unusually quiet for a house that has four other people than himself living in.

Sirius walked through the dark hallway, there were no lights on in the kitchen and living room. “Fucking bollocks, cock sucker!” Remus’ voice roared through the house. 

He made his way into the dining room to see Remus lighting candles and dressed in a white button-up shirt, black tie and black pants. The table was set out nicely with two bowls of spaghetti.

“What’s this?” Sirius asked looking at the set up before setting his gaze on Remus. Sirius felt underdressed in his jeans and yellow knitted jumper he took from his boyfriend. 

“Just Lily and James have fucked off to his parents', Peter is probably out as a rat somewhere, so the place is ours for the night.”

Sirius smirked. “The entire night?” 

“Mhm, pup.”

“You look great, by the way,” Sirius walked closer to Remus. He wondered why they weren’t having sex, they finally could be as loud as they want and do it wherever they want, yet they were standing feet apart fully clothed.

Remus blushed. “Oh, uh, thanks.”

“I can still make you blush, that’s good,” Sirius teased his boyfriend as he stepped closer to him. He said softly, “I love you.” 

“I really love you,” he smiled at the grey-eyed boy.

Remus had been known to act weirdly at times, mostly when he’s hiding something or knows something he shouldn’t. “What’s going on? You dressed up nice, you made dinner, you're acting weird,” Sirius raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“Don’t worry about it,” Remus shrugged.

Sirius stepped closer again so they were roughly a fire arm's length away and wrapped his arms around his neck. “I know we don’t get much us time but you don’t have to do this to keep me around,” he kissed the corner of his mouth.

“I don’t want to lose you,” Remus pressed his forehead against Sirius’. 

He reassured his boyfriend, “I promise you won’t.”

“You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Remus cupped Sirius’ cheeks as he gently placed a kiss on his lips. Sirius smiled at Remus as he pulled him into a heated kiss, he moaned as Remus took control and slid his tongue into his mouth. 

Every time Remus looked and touched Sirius, he got butterflies. Remus held his boyfriend close as shared a heated kiss forgetting about the food on the table. 

Sirius kissed along Remus’ jaw, “Pick me up.”

“I made dinner,” he breath hitched as Sirius’ fingers touched his neck carefully before gripping the tie and slowly untied it, he dropped it in the floor. 

Sirius started unbuttoning Remus’ shirt, “Dinner will be there later and you’re gorgeous.”

“I love you,” Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius’ waist. He pulled him close so that their bodies were pressed up against each other. 

Sirius felt something in Remus’ pocket that dug into his hip. “What was that?” Sirius asked pulling away and looking down at the pockets. Remus shifted uncomfortably and scratched the back of his neck. 

Remus bit his lip, “My dick.”

“Your dick ain’t square, I’ve had your dick in my mouth enough times to know that isn’t it,” he rolled his eyes. 

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, “Now I’ve got to give it to you.”

“You got me a present, yay!” he jumped and clapped his hands.

“I just want to tell you how proud I am of you, you-” 

“Remus, I love you but just give me it,” he cut him off with his hand on his hip, his body language said annoyed but his eyes had a certain glee to them. 

“For someone who isn’t an only child, you sure do act like it,” Remus smiled as he rolled his eyes. 

“Present,” Sirius shut his eyes and held his hands out, a minute passed and he didn’t feel anything in his hands. “Can you hurry up?” Sirius opened his eyes.

Remus was down on one knee, a box with a ring in it was in his hand. “I-” he started to say before Sirius collided with him and was pulled into a passionate kiss.

They fell back on the floor, Sirius was on top of Remus snogging him as if he’d die if he stopped. He was practically getting squashed by the older boy but didn’t mind because he loved him close. 

Sirius pressed his forehead against Remus’ when he pulled back for breath.“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes,” he said breathlessly, smiling down at the boy below him. He pushed himself off Remus and straddled his waist as he put the ring on his finger before leaning down and pecking his lips.

“Mine,” Remus playfully poked Sirius’ chest where his heart was. 

“Forever yours,” He smiled as he covered his hand with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr & twitter are both @punkysirius


End file.
